Chapter 035
Comrade is the thirty-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 6 and eleventh chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Ganessa is shown, jumping in front of the, Nova fied Cassie's beam, taking the hit for Satellizer, which costs Ganessa, her right arm, and giving her burns to the face, her weapon broken, as well as an eradicated left upper half. Ganessa falls to the ground, and Arthur rushes to her. He asks why she took the hit and Ganessa weakly tell him, that it is her duty to protect those weaker then her, she then goes unconscious. Arthur tries to take her to the hospital, but does not have the strength, and instead breaks down crying of his fallen partner. Milena is then seen breaking into the Ravensbourne, where Maria rests. She sends a signal to the other Novafied Pandora's that she had found her target. Milena is then met with two other West Genetics Pandora's, Ticy and Chiffon. Chiffon then deploys her volt weapon, a large clawed gauntlet, knowing that even if she asked her opponent would not stand down. Summary Restrained the might of Nova Form Cassie Lockheart, Satellizer fears she will die when Cassie launches a particle beam. Ganessa Roland, who has regained consciousness, jumps in front of the particle beam with her chained Volt Weapon barely covering her. The beam causes a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, Satellizer sees that its Ganessa in front of her, still standing. At second glance, she sees Ganessa's arm fall to the ground. When the smoke clears, Satellizer and Kazuya are horrified to see half of Ganessa's face burned off, her weapon shattered, right arm blasted off, and the left half of her upper body eradicated and replaced with blood and more burns. Ganessa falls to the ground, asking if "Rank 2" is alright. Arthur regains consciousness and runs to his dying Pandora. He asks why Ganessa jumped in front of a particle beam. Ganessa weakly responds, saying that it is her duty to protect all those weaker than her. Arthur immediately takes Ganessa onto his shoulders, hurrying to take her to the recovery center. Ganessa becomes unresponsive. Arthur trips after hoisting Ganessa. He begins to suffer a breakdown. Looking at the dying girl, Arthur apologizes. He wants to wipe her face and carry her like the princess she is. Ganessa is still unresponsive, and Arthur begs her to scold him. Kazuya tries to tell him that Ganessa is gone, but Arthur brushes him off. Arthur believes all he has to do is take Ganessa to the recovery room because she cannot die. Kazuya cries with Arthur but looks up to see a deranged Cassie ready to kill him. Satellizer jumps in front of the attack and takes a slash to her chest. Satellizer explains that she's feeling a little weird. She only became a Pandora with her father's influence to escape her problems, and when she came to Genetics she thought every person only cared about ranks, not caring about her or any of their comrades. However, the annoying Ganessa, who always challenged Satellizer never once found her annoying. Satellizer glows and her face begins to fracture. Filled with anger, six sharpened spikes protrude from Satellizer's back and shoulders while, her eyes turn blood-shot red. Her cheek and the sides of her neck are coated in red armor. Satellizer has entered Nova Form. Meanwhile, Milena Marius bursts through a wall and enters the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, where the Mother of All Pandora rests. Milena uses her Nova crystal to send a signal to the other Assimilation Nova Form Pandora that their target has been found. A voice marvels that an enemy Pandora managed to infiltrate their academy to such depths even with the entire student body battling. The voice muses that the fourth-year specs must be pretty great or Nova Form is just that powerful. Behind Milena is Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. Chiffon deploys her Volt Weapon, a large clawed gauntlet on her right arm, certain that her upperclassman will not back down even if she asked nicely. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Cassie Lockheart continues. **Ganessa Roland is blasted by a particle beam aimed at Satellizer that tears away half of her upper body. **Satellizer enters Corrosion-Type Nova Form. *Nova Form Milena Marius reaches the Ravensbourne Nucleotide and encounters Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl. Trivia *Chiffon Fairchild's Volt Weapon is revealed to be a clawed gauntlet. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters